


Don't Stop

by shessocold



Series: Hogwarts One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Après Quidditch, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts, Kissing, Marauders' Era, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Lily has a thing for Quidditch robes.





	Don't Stop

“Potter. Took you long enough.”

“Er – sorry – practice went on forever.” 

“Well, you're here now. That's what matters,” said Lily, studying James' still vaguely sweaty form approvingly. “Lock the door, please.” 

James, with a slightly puzzled look on his face, turned around and did just that. 

“I put that lock there earlier,” said Lily, answering James' unasked question. “There's nothing in this particular greenhouse smart enough to want to lock itself in.” she promised, with a laugh. 

“That's a relief,” said James, grinning. “Any particular reason you wanted me to come here straight from practice? I haven't even had time to shower.” 

“Yes, James, that was the point exactly,” said Lily, beckoning him closer to the desk on which she was sitting. “Me, getting to fuck the hottest man on the Gryffindor team while he's still fresh from the pitch. That was the point.” 

James' eyes went huge behind his glasses. 

“All right,” he said, a telling lump appearing suddenly under the front of his Quidditch robes. “Sounds like a great plan to me.” 

“Give me a kiss, will you?” said Lily, putting her arms around his neck. 

** 

“Merlin's beard, Lily,” said James, five minutes later, pausing to unfog his glasses. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” said Lily, loosening her tie. “You have the sexiest fucking arms,” she added, running her hand over the muscles of James' left arm. “And they look particularly impressive in these robes.” 

“You look particularly impressive in everything,” said James, looking extremely pleased. “Any chance you'll take off your shirt?” 

“For you, anytime,” said Lily, making a bit of a show out of it. James stared at her, transfixed, as if he hadn't already seen her naked more times than they could possibly count. Lily smiled, pulling him in for another round of snogging. “I love the way you look at me. You make me feel so fucking hot.” 

“Evans,” panted James, kissing her neck. “Take off your knickers.” 

“Ooh, taking initiative, now, are we?” 

“I said take them off, _now_.” 

** 

“I should take you a picture of you like this,” said Lily, lifting her head to look at James' face between her legs. “In case you ever wonder what you'd look like if you had a big ginger moustache.” 

James laughed. 

“Don't distract me, woman,” he scolded, flicking his tongue over Lily's engorged clitoris. Lily let out a moan. “I have a crucial task to attend to, down here.” 

“My apologies," said Lily, arching her back in pleasure as he started eating her out again. “Do go on.” 

** 

“If we win the Quidditch cup this year,” said James, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against the slick entrance of Lily's vagina. “I'm sneaking you back onto the pitch that night, and fucking you properly there on the grass.” 

“You better win, then,” said Lily, digging her heels into James' bare buttocks. “And you better start fucking me now or I swear to God I will go _insane_ , James.” 

“I love it when I manage to make you beg for it.” 

“I'm not begging you, I'm _threatening_ you.” 

“Same difference,” said James, finally thrusting into her. Lily cried out in pleasure. “As long as you keep making that sort of sounds.” 

“You're so fucking good at this, James, God.” 

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” said James, picking up his pace. “When I fuck you while you touch yourself and you make yourself come all over my cock?” 

“Yes,” said Lily, barely coherent, her finger rubbing her clitoris frantically as James kept up a nice steady rhythm with his thrusting. “Yes, I want you to make me come all over your cock – James, please – ” 

“Lily – fuck – this is so good – ” 

“I'm almost there – I'm almost there – James – yes, keep it up like this – yes – YES – oh God, yes – oh this is it – oh James – ” gasped Lily eventually, throwing her head back over the edge of the desk. She felt James come too, with a shudder and a muttered curse word. He collapsed on top of her, his lovely face flushed, his hair more unruly than ever. Lily gave him a kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

“That was spectacular, Potter,” she said, beaming. “I don't know if it was the Quidditch practice or the greenhouse setting, but we should definitely do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> James got better.
> 
> (This is definitely canon http://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/167612387999/because-lily-evans-hot-for-shirtless-james-potter)


End file.
